Summer Confession!
by k0ush4fukuj1
Summary: Si pemuda es dan si pemuda megane yang cerdas ditembak oleh dua cewek yang menyukai mereka sejak lama. OMG! Bagaimana reaksi mereka? Baca saja kalau penasaran   v


Matahari siang itu terik menyengat, peluh tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari dahi lalu merambat hingga membasahi leher si imut bertubuh kecil dan memiliki rambut keperakan yang mencuat-cuat yang kini tengah sibuk berkonsentrasi memelototi zanpakutou miliknya setelah dirinya memastikan keadaan di sekelilingnya aman nan sepi dari jarak pandangnya.

"Kuperintahkan padamu untuk keluar hyourinmaru, SEKARANG!"

"Tak mau, nanti saya mencair." yang empunya nama segera menjawab.

"Lebay amat! Kupatahin jadi tiga baru tahu rasa! CEPETAN KELUAR!"

Hyourinmaru tak menjawab sepatah katapun, dia lebih memilih diam untuk menuruti hawa nafsu masternya yang menurutnya masih bau kencur. Tapi dia juga tetap tak mau keluar dari wujud asalnya ke bentuk manusia, hingga pemiliknya mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Taichou ngapain marah-marah?"

Toushiro berbalik memelototi Rangiku yang kini berada di belakangnya sedang menjilati es lolly rasa mint dengan santainya sambil tersenyum pada ketua kesayangannya itu.

"Kamu darimana saja HAH?"

"Idih~~ taichou ini, dari dulu kerjaannya marah-marah mulu. Nanti nggak bakalan dapet jodoh lho, hihihi."

"BERISIK! Dasar tante-tante genit tukang mabuk! Mana pesenanku?"

Rangiku nyengir lebar, hampir mirip kuchisake onna tapi lebih cantik si bahenol itu tentu saja.

"Aheee~~"

"Kenapa ahe…ahe…HAH?"

"Lupa taichou, gomen ne~" Rangiku menggaruk pipinya yang putih dengan telunjuknya.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

"HATCHUH!"

Suara bersin yang level nadanya kira-kira 6 oktaf terdengar membahana di ruang kelas dimana sedang diumumkan tak ada pelajaran karena gurunya tepar gara-gara kena demam tinggi. Sontak semua warga yang berada di dalamnya menoleh ke satu arah yang menjadi sumber suara, dan dialah yang paling pintar diantara semuanya.

"Ishida-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Uryuu mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya pertanda malu, sementara Orihime yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya mengamati dengan raut wajah kasihan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Inoue-san. Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan aku."

"Tapi aku tak bisa tak mempedulikanmu."

Orihime menggenggam tangan Uryuu dan menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah lama menyukai teman sebangkunya itu, tapi dirinya takut mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Uryuu yang notabene sudah terkenal anti pada para wanita. Orihime hanya takut ditolak, itu saja.

"Ke-kenapa? To-tolong jelaskan alasannya."

"Dia menyukaimu bego!"

Uryuu menoleh ke arah berlawanan dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut jabriknya yang berwarna oranye tengah sibuk mengorek kuping kirinya.

"Kurosaki-kun? Tolong jangan bilang orang lain bodoh dengan gampangnya."

"Aku nggak bilang kamu bodoh lho…aku kan bilang kalau kamu itu bego."

"Itu sama saja!" Uryuu membenarkan tata letak kacamatanya.

"Beda ah~ B-E-G-O dengan B-O-D-O-H beda kan?"

"Sesukamu sajalah Kurosaki-kun, aku sedang tak mau berdebat sekarang ini!"

Orihime tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu dirinya mengajak Uryuu keluar kelas menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Ichigo tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada keduanya yang kini sudah menghilang di belokan pintu kelas.

.

.

.

.

Rangiku ngakak tiada henti saat ketua divisinya itu berhenti mengejar dirinya untuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu, untung Toushiro tak memiliki penyakit asthma.

"Ada apa ini? Shiro-chan sedang main kejar-kejaran ya? Aku boleh ikut?"

"Ayo…ayo…tentu saja, taichou baru jadi setannya tuh."

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~~"

Rangiku ngacir meninggalkan Toushiro dan Momo yang sedang bengong seperti sapi ompong.

"Matsumoto-san kenapa ya?"

"Entah! Si gila itu emang lagi sarap tiap musim panas gini." keluh Toushiro.

Momo memandang sahabatnya yang telah dicintainya sejak kecil itu dengan tatapan sedih. Tiba-tiba tangan Momo bergerak sendiri memegang pipi Toushiro lalu menciumnya tanpa aba-aba hingga si kecil mendorong tubuh lemah Momo sampai gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ma-maaf…a-aku…pokoknya MAAF!"

Toushiro berlari meninggalkan Momo yang kini menangis menyesali perbuatan mesumnya, entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga dirinya berani melakukan perbuatan dosa itu pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Shiro-chan…," ujar Momo dengan lirih.

.

.

.

.

"A-ada apa Inoue-san?"

Uryuu kembali menatap wajah sahabatnya itu untuk ke sekian kalinya sesampainya mereka berdua berada di taman sekolah. Paras Orihime yang cantik semakin memerah tak karuan, dirinya memainkan jari jemarinya dan Uryuu tahu kalau hal itu berarti gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapannya sedang cemas bukan main.

"A-ano~~"

"Bilang saja Inoue-san, aku tak akan marah."

"A-aku…aku menyukaimu Ishida-kun, seperti yang Kurosaki-kun bilang tadi."

Seketika, saat itu juga wajah Uryuu memucat seperti tembok yang baru saja di cat dengan warna putih, sekilas tampak segumpal asap keluar dari mulut murid terpintar itu.

.

.

.

.

Uryuu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai dirinya berhasil mengetahui kalau dia sekarang berada di atas tempat tidur UKS meskipun samar-samar. Tangannya mencoba meraba-raba meja di sebelah kanannya dan berhasil menemukan kacamata kesayangannya yang masih tergolek lemah itu lalu memakainya.

"Kok…aku disini ya?"

Uryuu merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat, dan pemilik tangan itu adalah gadis yang baru saja menembaknya. Ya…itu adalah tangan Inoue Orihime, yang sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di sebelah Uryuu. Panik kembali menjalar di tubuh Uryuu, pasalnya kalau Orihime terbangun pastinya dia harus segera memberikan jawaban untuk gadis itu bukan?

SREK!

Tirai kamar ruang Uryuu terbuka dan dari situ nongol kepala dua makhluk yang sudah bersahabat dari kecil, Ichigo dan Tatsuki.

"Udah baikan nih?" tanya Tatsuki sambil cengar-cengir.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Ichigo dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"A-apa maksud kalian? Kenapa raut wajah kalian mengerikan?"

Orihime mulai terbangun gara-gara pekikan pelan namun nyaring yang keluar dari mulut mungil Uryuu, dan si manis itu tersenyum hangat padanya. Uryuu tak mampu berkutik, habis sudah semuanya. Dia harus segera memberikan jawaban atas 'tembakan' Orihime, kalau tidak…

"Ichigo…ayo! Kita ada janji sama Sado-kun buat ngerjain laporan kan?"

Tanpa perlu mendengar komentar berkepanjangan dari si jabrik, gadis tomboy itu segera menyeret Ichigo keluar dari ruangan. Sengaja memberikan waktu berbincang bagi Uryuu yang sekarang wajahnya semakin memucat dan keringat dingin keluar dari kepalanya.

"Ano~ Ishida-kun…,"

"Ah! Y-y-y-y-y-ya?"

Orihime mengusap lembut tangan laki-laki yang disukainya itu dan mulai menciuminya seperti kesetanan. Ishida syok. Ternyata gadis teman sebangkunya yang penuh rasa cemas itu menjadi seperti ini, hanya padanya. Orihime sama sekali tak memberikan celah, tiba-tiba saja dirinya merebahkan tubuh Ishida yang masih lemah itu kemudian hendak menciumnya, tapi tangan kanan cekatan milik Ishida segera menghentikan niatan gadis manis berdada 'luar biasa' itu.

"Maaf Inoue-san. Aku pikir belum saatnya aku menerima kebaikan dari Inoue-san seperti ini. Tapi aku senang, sungguh! Setelah tahu bahwa ternyata aku yang tak menarik ini ada yang menyukai. Hanya saja, aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku!"

Uryuu berdiri setelah bersusah payah bangun dari tempat tidur UKS yang telah ternoda karena punggungnya, kemudian dirinya tersenyum sesaat pada Orihime dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dengan perasaan yang sungguh kacau balau.

.

.

.

.

Toushiro menjatuhkan diri dengan lemas di sudut terdalam kamar apartemennya yang bisa dibilang cukup lumayan mahal untuk ditempati berdua. Sebenarnya dia mengontrak apartemen tersebut bersama kakak laki-lakinya yang lumayan populer di kalangan para gadis, karena kalau tidak…bisa-bisa pemilik apartemen menendang dia keluar saat itu juga karena dianggap anak kecil. Wajahnya yang imut tertutup oleh kedua tangannya, airmata menetes dari dagunya yang mungil.

"Kau memang jahat! Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

KRIET~!

Pintu terbuka, dan disana berdiri seorang pemuda dengan goresan angka 69 di pipi kirinya tengah bersusah payah membuka pintu karena tangan kiri dan kanannya penuh dengan barang belanjaan dari supermarket. Dan ya... dialah Hisagi, kakak dari Toushiro.

"Lho Hitsu-kun? Sedang apa disitu?"

Toushiro menggeleng pelan lalu bergegas membantu membawakan belanjaan tanpa banyak bicara. Pikirannya melayang, terpusat pada perlakuan sahabatnya tadi siang. Sampai matipun, pemuda es itu takkan mengatakannya meski pada kakaknya sekalipun. Sementara, di lain pihak... Uryuu juga galau. Antara menolak atau menerima teman sebangkunya, dia harus memilih yang mana? Kalau menolak gadis semanis itu, takutnya Orihime akan menangis meraung-raung. Tapi kalau diterima, pastinya Uryuu harus berada disisinya dan semua pelajaran akan porak poranda dalam otaknya yang bisa dibilang cerdas itu. Hanya satu kalimat yang terucap dari batin sanubari Toushiro dan Uryuu bersamaan, _'__bagaimana__ini?__'_


End file.
